


Angels and Fairy Tales

by emmawicked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disney, Established Relationship, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tales, Fluff, may be a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawicked/pseuds/emmawicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love Disney movies so Gabriel decides to indulge you and transports you to your favorite fairy tales</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beauty and the Beast

“Hey sugar, watcha watching?” Gabriel questioned as he popped into your room without a sound. 

 

“Beauty and the Beast,” you answered without looking at him as you popped another piece of popcorn into your mouth. Behind you, Gabriel’s brow wrinkled as he squinted at your choice of a movie. 

 

“Aren’t you a little too old for that?” He questioned. That got you to look at him. 

 

“Of course not!” You exclaimed with an offended gasp, “Disney is _classic_ \- even if it’s not technically historically accurate- and the soundtracks are amazing.” Gabriel looked stunned at your passionate response, but he should know by now that you loved everything to do with Disney or fairy tales. 

 

“What’s it about?” Gabriel asked. You motioned for him to sit down on your couch with you and he obliged, moving pillows so he could sit right beside you. You smiled at the enraptured look on his face- _finally_ you found something you knew more about than he did. 

 

“Let me show you.” You restarted the movie from the beginning and Gabriel sat beside you through the entire thing with a fascinated look on his face. 

 

The moment it ended, Gabriel kissed you chastely on the cheek and then poofed off with a whoosh of air. 

 

You didn’t see him at all for the next week and- truth be told- you were getting a little irritated with him. It felt like he was ignoring you and you didn’t know why- nothing bad had happened between you two, so why was he being all reclusive all of a sudden?

 

Then eight days later, he showed up in her bedroom unannounced with a bouquet of flowers. 

 

“Gabriel!” You exclaimed, “What the hell are you doing here?” He gave you a wicked smile and bent down to kiss your hand and your cheeks heated up at the old-fashioned gesture.

 

“Hello sugar,” he said with a mischievous smirk, “I have a surprise for you.” Your confused expression must have been funny because Gabriel’s face broke into a grin. Without a further explanation, Gabriel reached up to touch your forehead and you were no longer in your bedroom. 

 

“What the f-” you started to say as you gazed around in disbelief at the gigantic, grand foyer that you were in. 

 

“Bonjour mademoiselle,” an elegantly dressed Gabriel greeted as he entered the foyer. You looked at him in confusion for a moment, wondering what the hell was going on. It wasn’t until you recognized his outfit that you realized what was happening. 

 

“God dammit Gabriel,” you cursed under your breath. Gabriel gave you a smug smirk before clicking his fingers. In a flash there were couples all around you wearing elegant and ostentatious ball gowns made out of yards of material. 

 

“Do you like it?” Gabriel questioned with a quirk of his brow. The sly grin on his face said that he already knew your answer. Your eyebrow twitched, trying to stay irritated at him, but completely failing. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” you said honestly, “But I’m not even dressed for this sort of-” Gabriel cut you off by shaking his head and looking pointedly at your body. Confusedly, you looked down to find that Gabriel- the little shit- had decked you out in a perfect replica of Belle’s golden dress from Beauty and the Beast. You couldn’t fight the smile that spread across your face. 

 

“Is this what you’ve been doing for the past eight days?” You questioned with amusement lacing your voice. Gabriel shrugged, looking around proudly. 

 

“Nah, this didn’t take that long. Watching every Disney movie ever made, however, does take a while.” Your jaw dropped open. 

 

“What?” Gabriel laughed with a twinkle in his eye. 

 

“Yep.” 

 

“You are _such_ a nerd.” 

 

“Hey!” Gabriel exclaimed, offended, “I just thought you would appreciate being treated like the princess you are.” You rolled your eyes at him. 

 

“I’m not a princess,” you said dryly, “My main line of work is killing things.” Gabriel gave an exasperated huff at your behavior.

 

“Mulan killed people too- now let’s go enjoy the party.” Before you had time to protest that _Mulan wasn’t historically a princess_ , Gabriel had whisked you off deeper into the ballroom. 

 

You had to say, Gabriel knew how to throw a party- and you were sure that talent didn’t just extend to throwing 1700’s style balls.

 

The ballroom was beautiful with high arched ceilings and elegant decorations, but the best part was the enormous table heaped with desserts and food of all kinds. There was a _seven layer cake!_ Your mouth watered as you looked at its icing-covered glory. 

 

“Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, mademoiselle?” Gabriel inquired from behind you in a terrible french accent. You turned around and smiled at him before curtsying politely. 

 

“Bien sûr, Monsieur,” you replied. Gabriel’s eyebrows rose as he took your hands and started a three-step waltz. 

 

“Tu sais le français? Quand tu apprenais?”

 

“Whoah,” you said, laughing with a relaxed smile on your face, “I don’t remember that much from high school french.” 

 

Gabriel clucked his tongue. “That’s too bad,” he said, “I was hoping I could use it to whisper dirty things in your ear when the Winchester bros are around.” 

 

You blushed before “accidentally” stepping on his toe. The goddamn trouble-maker didn’t even flinch. 

 

“When did you learn to dance?” You asked, curious. Sometimes you realized how little you actually knew about Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel shrugged before answering. “Picked it up here or there. You get kinda bored when you live for all eternity.” He drew quiet for a moment and his eyes had this far-off look in them. “What about you?” He asked.

 

“Well, since you asked…” You made up an elaborate story about a dragon, a werewolf, a king, and a cursed pair of ballet shoes that could only be taken off by your one true love. “… and that’s how I learned to dance.” 

 

“But you couldn’t have gotten your shoes off, because _I_ wasn’t there,” Gabriel protested, grinning, “How did you really learn to dance?” 

 

“…Youtube…” you mumbled. 

 

“Sorry?” Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. “What was that?”

 

You huffed at him. “Youtube,” you answered, “I was bored in the bunker one day and the boys were gone.” Gabriel got this look in his eye and you gave him a stern glare. “Don’t you dare say anything,” you threatened. 

 

Gabriel did his best to look innocent. “I wasn’t! I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he protested. 

 

“Sure…” 

 

The song changed and everyone switched partners, leaving you in the arms of a dashing golden-haired Frenchman. Every time the song changed, you changed partners until you felt like you’d danced with everyone in the room and you were light-headed from laughing and spinning around. The song changed once more and you landed in the arms of Gabriel. The air was like champagne and you felt drunk off of it. 

 

“Hi,” you said, giggling with a bright smile on your face, “I haven’t seen you in a while, where’ve you been?” 

 

Gabriel chuckled at your light-hearted spirit. “Just dancing, I didn’t want to keep you all to myself after all.”

 

“Thank you for this, it was-” you broke off as a yawn interrupted you, “-Wonderful.”

 

“I think everything’s about to turn back into pumpkins,” Gabriel said, “It’s time for you to get to sleep.” 

 

Your face scrunched up. “I’m not tired- and that’s the wrong fairy tale,” you protested, but Gabriel wasn’t having any of it and one by one the lights flickered out. When they came back on, you were in your room in your normal clothes. The clock on the wall said that no time had passed, but you were tired and your feet hurt from dancing all night. 

 

“Go to bed,” Gabriel ordered, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

“ _Fine_ ,” you said, giving in, “See you tomorrow.” You pulled the covers up to your neck- _or was that Gabriel?_ \- and fell asleep within minutes.


	2. The Little Mermaid

When you woke up, it wasn’t in your own bed. As you came to, you noticed the sound of crashing waves in your ears and the scent of salt that lingered in the air. 

 

You sat up abruptly as your brain processed that you weren’t in your bed. You were at a loss for words as you looked out across a glittering, blue ocean that stretched out to the orange sun on the horizon. Disoriented, you panicked for a moment, trying to think of why you would possibly be on a beach by the ocean.

 

_Of course. Gabriel._

 

Of course it was him. Sometimes you wondered how you ever ended up dating such a ridiculous person, but then you would remember how sweet and funny he was; he was a wonderful boyfriend, if a bit… well, eccentric. 

 

Standing up, you brushed the sand off of the plain white shift you were wearing that you _definitely_ were not wearing when you fell asleep. The sun was warm on your back and the air was balmy as you walked down the beach, looking for anything to tell you where you were, but all you could see in any direction was sand and water. 

 

When you were walking, a carriage appeared behind you. You balked at the sight, mystified how it appeared beside you without you seeing it in the distance. Your surprise vanished when the carriage doors opened to reveal Gabriel in a ridiculous ruffled shirt and coat ensemble. 

 

“Gabriel, what the hell are you doing?” You demanded. Or at least, you tried to. Your eyes widened when nothing came out of your throat, not even a whisper, but the sudden loss of your voice didn’t stop you from trying. “What did you do to my voice?” You tried to say, but failed. It then dawned on you what was going on- the lost voice, the ocean, and Gabriel’s recent obsession with fairy tales…

 

You were in the Little Mermaid; hopefully not the original version because you didn’t want to feel like you were walking on sharp knives all the time.

 

Gabriel grinned as you had your realization, like he could tell what you were thinking. Huffing, you sat down on the plush seats across from Gabriel. You were just going to have to play along. 

 

Sooner than you’d thought, the carriage came to a stop in front of an enormous palace by the sea. The castle’s towers rose high into the air, the white stone a stark contrast against the deep blue sky. On the beach, another ball was going on- couples were dancing on the blinding white sand with bare feet and elegant ball gowns that looked out of place on the beach. 

 

As you and Gabriel got out of the carriage, you tugged on his sleeve and pointed at the dancers, as if to say “ _Will we join them?_ ”. Gabriel shook his head. 

 

“Not yet,” he chuckled, “You still have to get dressed.” You rolled your eyes at him, knowing he could dress you in an instant if he wanted to; you tugged on his sleeve again, looking up at him with pleading eyes. You _really_ wanted to join the dancers on the beach… 

 

Gabriel sighed, giving in, “Fine.” He snapped his fingers and you were in a white ball gown with puffed sleeves and lace. 

 

You twirled around, letting your skirt swish around your legs and grinning. You rarely got to wear dresses because of your line of work, so two balls with beautiful dresses in a row was exhilarating. Smiling, you gave Gabriel a kiss on the cheek before pulling him to the beach to dance along to the live orchestra playing. _Thank you_. You couldn’t speak so you pushed as many warm feelings of affection and thanks towards him in the hope that he could understand. Going by the soft smile he gave you, you think he did. 

 

You and Gabriel didn’t switch partners, which you were glad about, You just wanted to dance with your angel. After a little while, your eyes drifted towards the ocean and you got a mischievous smile on your face. You started slowly directing the steps of the dance so you got closer and closer to the water until you could push him in. His eyes were wide with shock as you pushed him in with a splash. _You might be strong, but you still weigh a normal amount_ , you thought triumphantly before bursting into silent laughter. 

 

“Oh you little-” Gabriel started, narrowing his eyes and getting out of the water. He started coming after you and you were laughing too hard to run away. He picked you up and threw you in the water. When you emerged from the water, Gabriel was standing in the water a foot from shore with a smirk on his face. Your dress was _covered_ in sand and his suit was ruined, but you thought he never looked handsomer. Struggling through the water, you walked towards him, laughing all the while. 

 

“The water-logged look is really working for you,” Gabriel teased with a twinkle in his eye. You shook your head at him before pulling him down and kissing him. 

 

“Thank you,” you said, smiling. 

 

Gabriel’s eyebrows furrowed, “How did you figure it out?” 

 

“It’s the Little Mermaid, Gabriel,” you said dryly, “Besides, everyone knows true love’s kiss fixes everything.” 

 

“I guess you’re right,” Gabriel mused, “But just in case…” He stole another kiss. “Yep, I think you’re fine.” 

 

“I’m glad,” you said, rolling your eyes at his antics, “Now get me out of this dress.” 

 

“I have _no_ problem with that,” Gabriel said with an exaggerated wink and you couldn’t help but laugh at this glorious dork you were dating. 

 

“Thank you, by the way, you didn’t have to do all this.” 

 

Gabriel gave you a smile that softened his entire face. “Oh, I wanted to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> May be a series. If you have any other fairy tale/Disney recommendations for future chapters leave it down in the comments!


End file.
